


The Start of The After life of Bilbo Baggins

by NarNarluv



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Au no one dies, Fili kili lovelyness cuz they is sooo cute, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Love, M/M, bro this is my first story on here, kinda fast in falling in love but slow at the whole relationship thing ya know, kinda funny, maybe some smut, sorry frodo, this isn't a death fic so don't worry about the after life thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarNarluv/pseuds/NarNarluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" What will you be doing now my dear friend?"  What would he be doing now? Go back to the shire, no that was out of the question. Not even Erebor wouldn't even except him not after taking the Arekenstone. Where would a gentle hobbit like Bilbo belong after the only home he has doesn't feel like home anymore and the place where he thought of a new beginning turned their back? " I'll just wander around, nothing more then I can do." Bilbo flashed a bitter smile. The heart will heal after time, but the love that was growing won't ever leave his soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of the After

Erebor, now being restored to it's former glory. The Dwarves have already been filling the once empty streets and homes building it back up from the ground up. Thorin's company watched from the Palace within the mountain, all thirteen dwarves, but no hobbit and no wizard. To find them you would have to to where the Kings gaze really was, the fast beginning of his land, the great mouth to the lower lands of Erebor, there Thorin watched as the hobbit and wizard on two ponys,Well the hobbit on pony and a full size horse for the Wizard. The king was to far away to see the look on the hobbits face when the wizard and he hobbit turned away from Erebor leaving it behind, and the look in Thorin's eyes harden. Fili and Kili glanced at their uncle and then at each other. " Uncle it's not to late, Fili and I can go bring him back." Kili had a small smile but turned it into a frown when Thorin glared at him. " Let the traitor leave, good riddance to him and his problems." Thorin turned his back and made his way inside, soon followed by the rest of the company, except Bofur, who galced towards the wide mouth of the mountain. " Good luck on your Travels Master Baggins." Bofur bowed slightly and turned to make his way inside.

Bilbo watched the city, the dwarves working to rebuild their city and make it whole again. His heart was breaking from being forced to leave this beautiful city, no friends but Gandalf to accompany him on his travels and only until they reach the winding roads where Bilbo could reach anywhere he wanted and the only thing he really needed to worry about would be the tolls that some parts of the roads had. When turning from the city Bilbo took a deep breath and tapped the ponys sides with his heels. Gandalf followed silently behind him, the smell of his pipe weed caught Bilbo's attention but he wasn't in the mood to smoke, not with his heart heavy with grief and eyes already burning with the need to shed his hidden tears.  
Times pass and soon they were at the road, Bilbo smiled at Gandalf before clicking for his horse to move forward. " What will you be doing now my dear friend?" What would he be doing now? Go back to the shire, no that was out of the question. Not even Erebor wouldn't even except him not after taking the Arekenstone. Bilbo looked down thinking about what on Middle Earth would be do." I'll just wander around, nothing more then I can do." Bilbo flashed a bitter smile before nodding to Gandalf. Taking the road to the West towards Mirkwood not looking at his old friend, he didn't want Gandalf to see the tears that he shed. Gandalf watched as Bilbo's pony made it's way towards the westward bend in the road before he couldn't see the arse of the pony anymore. Gandalfs eye narrowed quickly pulling his horse towards the way to Erebor. The words that Gandalf had for the darwf king, those words where indeed not the kindest or appropriate for a king, not like Gandalf cared Thorin's behavior towards the hobbit was barbaric and only made himself seem more of an arse in the wizards eyes. Gandalf clicked his heels on the horse causing the horse and jolt forward in a gallop towards Erebor.


	2. Words Not Fit For a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words between Gandalf and Thorin could be worse besides a twack on the head.

Thorin sat in the throne room his eyes gazed coldly at his court, nothing but cowards, the lot of them. Dwalin met his gaze nodded before cracking his neck in a loud and obnoxious manner.   
"King Thorin Oakenshield, has requested the dwarven court here to explain the punishment that is needed for the way you turned your back on Erebor when he called upon you when it was greatly needed." Dwalin growled taking steps closer to the court.

"We thought that it was a fool’s quest; we didn't want to lose countless lives!" One of the dwarves of the court yelled in protest.

"So you thought that if the King, his heirs, toy makers, old warriors, and guards would be better." Thorin spat at the dwarf leaving him speechless.

"Not to mention a hobbit from the Shire stepped up to help dwarves he didn't even know get their home back." Gandalf appeared walking in from the side Dwalin nodded but Thorin growled at him.

"Not only did this hobbit get your home back, he saved your king’s life twice, saved the heirs, helped slay a dragon, and rescued the whole company from trolls." Gandalf move quickly in front of the court facing them, fury seething from his eyes. 

" You're all cowards, everyone of you." Gandalf shook his head at the lot of them.

Thorin's eyes were closed as he listened to Gandalf praise the hobbit, the halfling that saved his own city, and the line of Durin. The only thing that ran through thorin's mind was the sandy brown curly hair, and the light blue of his lit eyes when the battle with Smaug was finally over. The way he smiled and hooped and hollered along with the dwarves as if he were a dwarf himself; at that point he was as much dwarf as any of the company; more dwarf then the court of them in front of him.

"Leave all of you, I'll think about your punishment after my business with master Gandalf." Thorin waved his hands away, a signal that meant for them to leave now or else. And that they did.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once the court was gone, Thorin stood from his throne, walking briskly towards the wizard

“Who do you think you are!” Thorin was cut off when a thwack was given to the top of his head by Gandalf’s staff

Dwalin stood speechless, and Thorin hissed in pain before yelling at the wizard. 

“Have you gone mad in the head?” Thorin glared at the wizard, but it was mere child’s pout when he got a glance at the look the wizard was giving him.

“I took master Baggins to the road, he was heading west towards Mirkwood , though I don’t know why you would even care. You’ve had your head stuck in your arse since the battle.”

Thorin rubbed the new bump on his head, taking a step back from Gandalf. dropping his hand from his head shaking his head slightly.

“ Bilbo betrayed us, he had no right to try to give the elves, and you didn’t have the right to help him.” Thorin closed his eyes again, only to picture the smile of the halfling that seemed to capture his heart in the short weeks they spent together.

Gandalf shook his head again closing his eyes in frustration.

“ You are too proud Thorin Oakenshield, too proud to see what you have done to someone so close to you.” Gandalf turned to walk out of the throne room.

“ I have done anything to anyone who was close to me!” Thorin called out at Gandalf, but the wizard didn’t stop walking but did leave a chilling message in Thorin’s wake

“ Then you have no heart, and without a heart you’re not fit to rule anything.” And then he was gone. and Thorin was left to stare ahead with blank eyes and a mind full of a brunette hobbit.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
The sun was setting in Mirkwood and Bilbo’s pony was already heaving with the foam of thirst at her mouth. Bilbo patted her neck, softly cooing at her and offering whispers of praise to the panting pony. The forest soon thins slightly, and a small clearing with a small oasis,quickly hopping off the pony and unsaddling. Bilbo watched with a small tight smile as the pony trotted towards the water, dipping down to get the long awaited drink of water. Putting the saddle on the ground and digging in the side pockets to grab a sleeping mat and sheet. Bilbo set up his sleeping matt and tugged off his waistcoat and rolled it to make it a pillow. Bilbo yawned but grabbed an apple from the side pockets of the saddle and click for the pony to come for her treat. she nickered and nuzzled into his chest as she nibbled at his fingers fondly.

Finally laying down on his bed mat with the pony tied around the tree grazing on the grass, Bilbo glanced up at the stars counting the stories he remembers Balin telling him about Thorin fighting the countless battles, the true nature of the king, how his heart was truly not as stony as it seems. those stories just distant memories that Bilbo just couldn’t forget, how he kept looking at the king with such adoring eyes and always wishing the king would look back at him the same way, but it never happen, the only eyes were those of betrayal hate and angry. Eyes that haunts Bilbos dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yay chapter too :D i know sorry for the lack of Bilbo there will be more of him in the next chapter!


	3. Long road ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some parts of Bilbo's journey :)

It was still dark when Bilbo had suddenly sat up breathing heavily and clutching his rapidly beating heart. He looked towards the sky only to see it turning a light purple meaning the sun would be up soon, glancing towards his pony he could see that she also was awake but seemed to be just a bit startled probably from how her rider had woken. " Might as well get up and get some tracks start." Bilbo stretched hearing a brutal crack from his back and cringing slightly before getting up and hearing the popping and cracks from each of his joints as they protested to getting up in there own cracky language. Bilbo groaned in a hum but pushed past it and getting ready for the day of riding and attitude from his pony. BIlbo gather his things quickly pushing them into his pack and tying it to the saddle and dropping things in the saddle bag, once it was filled he heaved up the saddle to put on the pony tying it securely  
and tightening all the straps and added an extra pat on the side of the pony’s body fondly causing her to nicker at him. Bilbo smiled at her before grabbing part of the mane to pull himself onto the pony, as he adjusted himself he made sure to check around with his eyes to see if she forgot anything,he gripped Sting feeling it’s weight made his mind settle just a bit more. Clicking his heel Bilbo pulled the pony towards the road wanting to get ground covered before anything that was truly woke up. Bilbo could already tell that today was going to be a tough ride but how the road seemed to get rougher causing the pony to land heavy footed (hoofed?) causing him to jolt and bounce in the saddle. the road kept winding on and on seeming never ending to the halfling who rode on holding on tightly. Bilbo thought his thoughts out loud and spoke to the horse as to not reach totally aloneness.  
“ I wonder what Fili and Kili are doing right now?” He smiled when he thought of the two boys and how their personalities made their journey much more bearable, Ori made the company seem much scarier than when Bilbo first met them and Bilbo remembered when Ori knitted him a pair gloves perfect for the cold nights to wear to bed and right now to keep his hands from being burned from the reigns. Bilbo opened his eyes not knowing when they closed and stared ahead letting all of the memories leave his mind and only thinking of where he should travel.  
“Maybe back to the Shire to gather a few things, food clothes and money should be enough.” Bilbo already knew he would be giving the Gamgee’s his home they needed it with their growing family of six fauntlings. He remembered when he got the notice of Bell giving birth to their youngest son Samwise and just months later Bilbo’s nephew ( cousin really) Frodo was born and from what he heard Samwise and Frodo became friends rather quickly once they were introduced to each other. The memory of Frodo and Samwise made Bilbo smile again and made him think to himself. “ Maybe a visit to those boys wouldn’t be so bad after all.” A funny thought made it’s way into Bilbos mind, what if Frodo had met Fili and Kili. The thought made Bilbo chuckle, those three would be together whenever they could be and probably get into much trouble, but being able to see all of their smiling faces would have made it damn near impossible for Bilbo to even think about punishing them. The thought of having a family even if they were dwarves made Bilbo’s heart swell with happiness until Bilbo remembered if would never happen. Frodo wouldn’t meet Fili or Kili and Bilbo wouldn’t have a family of dwarves, if he was lucky he would still have a family at all once he got back to the Shire, Adventures weren’t Hobbit-y and Bilbo has most likely lost all of the respect he once had when he sat his foot outside of the Shire. Bilbo looked forward shaking his curly hair from his face and clicking his heels trying to hurry the pony. They needed to get out of the forest and cross the moments within two days as a storm would be upon him if he waited longer than that and this time if Bilbo fell of the cliff there won’t be anybody there to watch him fall to account for his death, not that it would matter to anyone beside his nephew.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo tell me what you think please please please!!! :) i'm nervous about what you guys will think.


End file.
